


KISS ME in the photo booth

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Wedding, kiss, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: a little CS story about two best friends, a wedding and a photo strip Emma cannot remember at all





	KISS ME in the photo booth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was totally @mayquita ‘s fault. Tere sent me the loveliest pictures of her and her husband kissing in a photo booth at a wedding and we both knew in this very moment that this had to be turned into a CS story. Also thank you for bringing me back on track of writing, my dear! 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to @cygnetswanjones for beta reading this story. Andrea, it’s great to work with you. Thanks for your honesty and your input!

“Whose wedding is it again?“ Emma looked at Killian who was driving and studying the road signs ahead.

  
  


“Harold Wagner’s wedding - key holder from the department downtown.” His eyes were still glued to the road, his tongue peeking out to moisture his lips, a tick Emma witnessed when her best friend was nervous or—like now—highly concentrated.

  
  


“And tell me, why is he inviting you?” Emma asked, pulling her knees closer to her body, adjusting to the cooler temperature the mountains provided.

  
  


“Oi, Swan. He is a colleague and he likes me, it’s not the first wedding I have been invited to and you know that, you are my plus one every time.” It was the first time he looked at her briefly before his eyes fell back on the road.

  
  


Killian was right, Emma had attended with him at all social events related to work (or at all) and they always had a great time. However, she was very skeptical this time. She bend forward, opening the glovebox and retrieving the invitation again.

  
  


_Harold Josef Wagner and Eileen Morningstar Johnson  
requests the pleasure of the company of   
Killian Jones (+1)   
to celebrate their marriage_

  
  


Emma cringed. She had only been invited to two weddings. The first time to her foster brother David’s wedding and the second time to her former best friend Lily. Unfortunately, the friendship broke when Lily found out it was Emma who stole the bridal bouquet and ran off with it. It should have been funny but it seemed the bride didn’t find it funny at all. It had been the evening she met Killian, the best man, who was more than amused finding a partner in crime, a kindred spirit. They wanted to do something remarkable, something people would talk about even years later. So they decided to steal the bridal bouquet and hide it for a while. However fifteen minutes after the theft, the bride nearly hyperventilated because now she was not able to throw the bouquet and not doing this tradition was out of question; she needed the bouquet at 9:27 pm the latest (Little Miss Perfect planned every minute of the whole wedding). Her bad that Killian and Emma were clinking glasses at 9:25 pm in a small pub forty minutes away without any intentions of coming back or returning the bouquet. Killian’s toast still stuck in her head. “To Emma Swan, who rather ran off with the bridal bouquet and me than staying at the most boring wedding he had ever been to.” (His words, not hers.) Ever since they were more or less inseparable.

  
  


“Earth to Swan - are you even listening? Which exit do we have to take? Why do they have to get married in the bloody mountains?” Cursing a bit longer and so bringing Emma completely back out of her thoughts, Killian stared out of the front shield.

  
  


“Sorry, I was carried away a bit. It must be the next exit I think. Yeah, the next one.” She added after passing another sign. Emma looked out of the window again, Killian and her decided to come here the evening before the wedding, afraid of not finding the location in time and not wanting to get up too early—it was a three and a half hour drive after all and the wedding would start at 10 am.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Fifteen minutes later they parked Killian’s Porsche in front of the mountain lodge. The valet parking service was there in an instant, flagging down a concierge, who brought their suitcases to their suite. Yes, their suite, because the wedding couple offered each guest a suite for the whole weekend for free. An additional room would cost up to 500$ per night and Emma wasn’t even sure there were any rooms left at all. 

  
  


Killian had told her that his colleague booked at least one wing of the huge hotel complex, which hadn’t impressed Emma much until she saw the lodge herself. To say it was huge and luxurious was an understatement. 

  
  


It was built into the mountain, surrounded by the woods, with a huge crystal clear mountain lake behind the main house. There were several cabins hidden in the woods to book for romantic weekend trips. It was breathtaking. Also the foyer and the furnishing were unbelievably beautiful. Emma wasn’t the kind of woman who was easily affected by romantic or beautiful things, but this place here was magical.

  
  


“Swan! If you zone out one more time, I will call for a doctor. What’s up with you? Are you alright?” Killian touched her upper arm and shook slightly, bringing her back one more time.

  
  


Emma looked at him apologetically, she hadn’t even noticed how deep in thoughts she had been. “Have you seen how beautiful it is here?” Emma stepped closer to the huge window from where you could overlook the whole valley and the lake. She turned again and met his eyes with a dreamy gaze.

  
  


“Emma Swan being impressed by a landscape? Are you sure everything is alright?”

  
  


“Oh shut up,” Emma swatted his chest to cover her embarrassment, but Killian knew her better. His eyes fell on the scenery behind her before he met her gaze again. 

  
  


“Beautiful,” he whispered and brushed some golden locks off her shoulder. Emma blushed involuntarily. They locked eyes for a moment, neither of them saying anything. When Killian turned towards the elevators, a smile appeared on Emma’s flushed face. She was happy and carefree, something she only felt in Killian’s presence.

  
  


She followed her best friend, who was holding the elevator for her. “Always the gentleman,” she thought and pressed the button. In the mirror behind her she could see Killian’s eyes were still fixated on her. 

  
  


They decided to freshen up a bit before they wanted to go for dinner and maybe take a walk afterwards. It was cold outside but Killian insisted on visiting the lake once this weekend and Emma knew she couldn’t refuse his wish. 

  
  


Dinner was amazing but the moment Emma saw the prices she had nearly lost her appetite. As usual Killian noticed what was going on, so he covered Emma’s hand with his, searching for her eyes. “Dinner is on me, Swan. As a thank you for coming with me.” 

  
  


Emma looked up, smiling at him and nodding slightly. Her covered fingers started to play with his until their hands were intertwined. None of them even realized it until the waiter served their appetizers. When their eyes met briefly, both of them smiled at each other with tainted cheeks. 

  
  


After dinner they walked towards the lake, Killian grabbing Emma’s hand, pulling slightly to lead her to a specific point. It was a small landing stage and Killian - ever the sailor - asked her excited if she thought that rowboats can be borrowed from the hotel in summer.

  
  


“I don’t know, but we can ask when we get back in,” Emma answered smiling, her teeth chattering and hope in her eyes that they would go back to the main house quickly. 

  
  


“Are you cold, darling?” Killian asked, stepping closer and taking both of her hands in his. Emma shook her head but Killian already opened his jacket to give it to her. When he wrapped it around her shoulders, he pulled her a bit closer, his hands still on the lapels of the leather jacket but his eyes locked with hers. 

  
  


“Killian! Great to see you here, man.”  _Ugh._  The two of them jolted and stepped back immediately, Emma turning towards the lake to sort out her thoughts and Killian turning to the man who approached them. 

  
  


“Harold, good to see you too,” Killian spat through his teeth, making Emma look at him. He looked equally wrecked as she felt. Suddenly she wondered what was going on but she didn’t have time to think about it, because a petite blonde woman appeared behind the man who had interrupted them so rudely. 

  
  


“Harold Josef Wagner, how dare you let me fall back in the darkness? I could have got lost and how rudely you interrupted these two. Shame on you. I didn’t even know this side of you, maybe I should rethink my decision in marrying you tomorrow.” 

  
  


Emma raised her brows and exchanged a look with Killian who only shrugged his shoulders briefly. 

  
  


“Oh, sweetheart, I am sorry. But the path is illuminated and I know you wouldn’t get lost so easily,” he kissed her on the lips, before he went on, “this, my heart, is Killian Jones and his best friend Amber.”

  
  


“Emma,” Killian and Emma corrected the same time, exchanging an amused expression. 

  
  


“As I told you before,” Harold went on as if nothing had happened, “Killian is one of the most loyal people in the company. Whenever you need anything from him, he will give 200% to help you. And he is quite the charmer. Wherever you go, every female employee is swooning over him, but his heart belongs to only one.”

  
  


This time Killian blushed and Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. A small gasp made her look at the bride to be, she had put her hands over her mouth, looking from Emma to Killian and back. “Oh, this is so romantic.”

  
  


“Well, if you think so, sweetness. But maybe I am wrong because there are two big loves in his life. His job and his boat, the Rolly Joger.”

  
  


“Oh Harold,” Eileen shook her head and looked at Emma quickly who was staring at the soon-to-be-groom shocked.

  
  


“Well, mate,” Killian started, clearing his throat, “taking one last walk together before separating for the night?” 

  
  


“Yes, my wonderful starlight here wants to do it the right way and insisted on sleeping in separate rooms tonight.” He stepped closer towards Killian but Emma could still hear him loud and clearly. “I don’t need these frills, but if it makes her happy, I will oblige. You know the quote, ‘happy wife - happy life’? All true, man, all true.” Harold stepped back again and took his fiancé’s hand. “Shall we, sweetheart? A stroll along the lake before we have to part for the night?”

  
  


Eileen giggled and nodded. “Good night, Killian. Good night, Emma. Sleep well. We will see each other tomorrow. Thank you already for coming and please, excuse my soon-to-be-husband.”

  
  


Emma opened her mouth, but Killian was quicker. “Thank you for the invitation, Eileen. You will see, tomorrow after you exchange your vows, he will be his old self again.” He smiled at her and watched them walk down the path together. 

  
  


“You always know what to say in these situations, don’t you?” Emma stepped closer and tucked her arm into his. 

  
  


“What shall I say, Swan? As Harold said, I am quite the charmer.” He beamed at her, but Emma only rolled her eyes.

  
  


“And quite full of yourself, buddy. Let’s go inside, my feet are starting to feel numb.” She pushed him forward and he followed her lead back to the main house. Half an hour later Emma laid, wrapped up in three thick blankets, in their shared bed, half asleep mumbling `good night´ while Killian sat next to her, zapping through the tv channels.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_The sunlight was streaming through the cracks of the curtains, tickling Emma’s nose and waking her in an unpleasant way. She turned, now facing the wall instead of the window but suddenly she was more awake than moments before. She felt the warm breath on her face, felt the heat radiating off her best friend’s body. Shifting in his sleep he placed his hand on her hip before he rolled on his back, pulling her with him, so her head was now resting on his shoulder. He was mumbling something Emma couldn’t fully understand, but when she saw the smile on his face, she knew it must have been something positive. Closing her eyes again, to find at least a bit more sleep, she nestled closer to him, seeking his warmth without noticing._

  
  


_“_ _Emma.”_

  
  


_It was just a single word which made her open her eyes again. The smile on his face was bigger now, his cheeks tainted with pink._

  
  


_“_ _Oh my darling, Emma.”_

  
  


_Emma didn’t know what to think. Was she imagining things? Was Killian really dreaming about her? And if he was, what was he dreaming about her?_

  
  


_Suddenly Killian shifted again, turning them, so he was lying behind her, spooning her and pressing his body against hers._

  
  


_“_ _I love you,” he whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck, “I love you with all my heart.” He kissed her behind her ear, started nibbling and sucking slightly, making Emma shiver in anticipation. No, she wasn’t imagining these things. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the sensation spreading through her body, but she also tried to sort her thoughts._

  
  


_“_ _I can hear you think, love. Let go and relax. I’ve got you. Always and forever.” A smile blossomed on her face and Emma turned around, now facing him again. She needed to know if this was true or not._

  
  


_“_ _Promise?” She cupped his face with one hand, caressing his cheek and searching the truth in his eyes._

  
  


_“_ _Promise.” Slowly she closed the gap between them, Killian let her lead and she was grateful for his thoughtfulness. His lips were soft and warm, just the way she had imagined them. Her fingertips tracing his stubble a stark, but welcome, contrast._

  
  


_“_ _I love you too,” she whispered and closed her eyes._

  
  


“Swan?!” Emma opened her eyes again and was greeted by bright sunlight flooding the room. She was hugging Killian’s pillow, one foot tangled with his blanket as if she were still tangled up with him like moments before in her dream. It had felt so real. Her mind was still waking up, so when she saw Killian standing next to the bed, looking at her with an amused expression on his face, she frowned. Did she say or do anything to give her dream away? She got even more afraid when Killian asked her one little question. “Good dream, I assume?”

  
  


Emma sat up, rubbing her eyes, feeling the heat on her cheeks. She knew she needed to say something, something witty ideally, but her mind was blank. What was going on? Did she just dream about kissing Killian, telling him she loved him? Shaking her head slightly she decided not to answer at all, instead she got up and walked towards the bathroom. 

  
  


“I’ll take a shower. What time is it, anyway?”

  
  


“It’s half past seven.” Killian watched her disappear into the bathroom with narrowed eyes but didn’t say anything else. Fifteen minutes later Emma stepped out of the bathroom again, her body wrapped in a white, fluffy towel, her hair still wet from the shower.

  
  


“Are you hungry, love? I ordered breakfast.”

  
  


“Just in need of coffee,” she answered, towling her hair before she looked at him for a quick moment. He was sitting on the bed, wearing sweatpants and a dark shirt highlighting his muscles.  _Get it together, Emma. He is your best friend._  Rolling her eyes, she searched for something to wear and disappeared in the bathroom again. When she came back, she wore similar clothes to him; grey sweatpants and a worn black shirt.

  
  


“Oi, now I know where my favourite shirt is. You are a thief, Swan.” Emma grabbed a slice of bacon, shrugging her shoulders while she smiled at him.

  
  


“I only borrowed it and besides, it’s a freakin’ Tigger shirt, not quite manly.” She flopped down beside him, taking the coffee off of his hands and took a sip. 

  
  


“Oi, bad form, Emma. Not only stealing a man’s favourite shirt but also his coffee.” He protested but Emma only smiled at him.

  
“You repeat yourself, Jones. And you don’t drink your coffee black, so you knew I’d steal it.” She took another sip of her coffee, waiting for a snarky retort, but Killian kept silent. Emma furrowed her brows, but Killian didn’t give her time to question his behaviour, instead he was going through the schedule of the day. Emma didn’t mind as long as she was in his company.

  
  


After breakfast they dressed in silence, Emma curled her hair after braiding it partially. The dress she wore was a new one she saw a few weeks ago and needed to buy. It was a shoulderless dress, gold and silk, embroidered with horizontal lines and floral patterns. 

  
  


To match her, Killian wore a black tuxedo, a blue button down and a golden tie and dress handkerchief. They were a lovely couple, although they weren’t. NOT AT ALL. They were best friends. ‘Bestest friends’, like Killian addressed to them every time he drank too much, a homage to his most favourite Winnie Pooh character, Tigger. When Emma learned about his love to the black and orange animal, she started gifting him tons of things with Tigger on it, her favourite, the shirt she stole after another hangover Sunday at his apartment. 

  
  


Quarter to ten they left the room, following the signs which led them to the champagne reception. Emma was impressed by the organisation of the event. There were so many people standing around, sipping at their flutes, chattering and laughing. Some men nodded towards her, but Emma ignored their stares. She hadn’t known the wedding was an outdoor wedding, now she felt silly wearing the strapless dress, the one which swayed when she walked, the one she felt like a princess in. 

  
  


Killian wrapped an arm around her waist, tucking her into his side and Emma relaxed. She loved when Killian sensed her distress, she loved when he knew exactly what to do or say to make her feel better. She couldn’t stop the smile followed by blush blossoming on her face; the dream of the night still vivid in her head. 

  
  


“Do you want a drink, love?” Killian’s words were close to her ear. He was leaning against her, mumbling the words into her hair and inhaling deeply. Emma’s smile grew and she nodded, not wanting to break the moment.

  
  


Killian kissed her temple and went to a waiter to retrieve two glasses of champagne. The moment he was gone, someone tapped Emma’s shoulder. There was a young, red haired woman standing next to an attractive, dark haired man who was looking at Emma apologetically. 

  
  


“Yeah, I am sorry to disturb you, but who did your hair? It’s beautiful. I love the combination of braids and curls and - oh gosh, those shoes, so gorgeous. Are they Jimmy Choo’s?”

  
  


Emma opened her mouth but shut it again when the woman went on without even taking a breath. “And the dress, it’s so beautiful, I love the details and how it sparkles in the sunlight. Who is the designer? Versace? Prada?”

  
  


Emma opened her mouth again but suddenly Killian was back by her side, he offered her the drink and turned towards the young couple. “Nice to meet you here, Ariel. Eric.” He smiled at them before he turned slightly towards Emma. “I see, you already met Emma. Love, these are Ariel and Eric, both working in development.”

  
  


“Hi, nice to meet you.” Emma shook their hands before she leaned against Killian who wrapped his free arm around her. 

  
  


“Oh, I love that they wear matching clothes, Eric. Why don’t we wear matching clothes? Look, his tie and dress handkerchief have the exact same colour as her dress. It’s lovely and so romantic.” Ariel swooned over their clothes and didn’t let Eric say anything at all. 

  
  


Killian cleared his throat, his fingers dug into Emma’s skin. “Well, we should go and find ourselves a seat for the ceremony. It was nice running into you two.” He smiled at the couple and looked at Eric. “I bet next year we will dance at your wedding. If she catches the bridal bouquet, start saving for a ring.” 

  
  


Eric chuckled and looked at Ariel briefly who stared at Killian dreamily. “Oh, let’s hope so, my goodness,” she mumbled with a side glance at Eric.

  
  


Emma smiled at them before they parted and walked into opposite directions. “I am sorry, Emma, Ariel is a lovely girl, but she can be a bit exhausting. She didn’t say anything making you uncomfortable, did she?”

  
  


Emma looked at Killian, not knowing what to answer. The dress she wore was a $75 dress she found in a vintage store, the shoes maybe looked like fancy satin d'Orsay pumps with perfectly pointed toes and demure kitten heels, but they were ordinary d’Orsay pumps bought at a random store for under 40$. She was happy Killian was her lifesaver because otherwise, she would have embarrassed herself or maybe also Killian. This whole wedding was way over her league and she wondered once again why Killian asked her to accompany him and not one of his colleagues. At least she did the hair herself, something she was very proud of but also felt silly about. It was something she did since she was little. 

  
  


When Emma felt his cool lips on her forehead she closed her eyes briefly. “So she did say something as well as the comment on the matching clothes. I am sorry, Emma. Honestly.” Killian looked at her with deep blue eyes, smiling softly before he took her hand and led her to a free seat. Emma was sure he would say something else but he didn’t have the chance. All of a sudden all seats were taken and the small three-man string band started to play. 

  
  


Emma felt Killian’s hand on hers, squeezing gently when the band started to play ‘River Flows in You’. Emma looked at their joint hands before she searched his face. Killian was smiling at her and Emma couldn’t stop the smile on her face. She felt happy, calm, and safe. Having Killian by her side was the most relaxing and best thing she could think of. He was so much more than just her friend, but as much as she wanted to, she was too afraid to make the first move. She couldn’t lose him and she knew that she would if she tried to change their friendship, if she gave into her feelings.

  
  


Looking down into her lap, she slowly pulled her hand out of his grip. She tried to focus on the ceremony, tried to ignore the hurt look on Killian’s face, tried to ignore the stab to her heart. The ceremony was beautiful. Eileen looked stunning in her long white flowing dress; the three flower girls, none older than four years old, were wearing matching dresses. The two train-bearers were two boys, both around eight and Emma had never seen prouder boys.

  
  


Harold was so nervous that he nearly forgot his vows, making the audience giggle, but thanks to his groomsman he quickly found his words again. After twenty beautiful minutes the two were announced husband and wife. She and Killian watched the newlyweds walk down the aisle hand in hand, smiling and laughing when people started throwing confetti and rice at them.

  
  


Emma could sense that Killian wanted to talk to her but she ignored him. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach when he placed his hand on the small of her back, she ignored the warmth spread through her body when he placed his jacket over her shoulders and she ignored his (hurt) looks during the reception or when he placed another champagne into her hands.

  
  


The longer she kept up with her behaviour, the more she saw his insecurity. She knew it wasn’t right but she needed to put a halt to whatever started to bloom between them. She needed to stop this - whatever  _this_  was - before her feelings ruined everything.

  
  


Emma stood at the bar, drowning the third tequila in a row, waiting for Killian who was in the restroom. She was already beyond tipsy, the world slightly spinning around her.

  
  


She slammed her glass on the counter and flagged the waiter down for another when someone laid his hand on hers. She turned and a wide smile appeared on her face. “Hey handsome,” Emma slurred and leaned against him. “I missed you.”

  
  


He wrapped his free arm around her and turned her towards the main house. “How about we call it a night, Swan? I think you had enough and-“

  
  


“Oh, look, a photo booth!” Emma stepped forward and pointed at the little box nearby the lake. “Come on, let’s take some pictures.” She started walking toward the booth, grabbing Killian’s hand and dragging him with her.

  
  


“Again? But we already- fine by me. But after that, we call it a night, deal?” Killian followed Emma, his hand still intertwined with hers. 

  
  


“Aye aye, Captain!” Emma giggled and pulled him into the photo booth. It seemed the interest and enthusiasm of the guests already died down and so Killian and Emma could take their time in there. “Look at these signs, or this mustache or, or the hats. Shall we use any of these?” Emma’s enthusiasm, however, wasn’t slowing down at all. 

  
  


Thirty minutes later they were returned to their room. Emma’s white robe, which she wore most of the evening, now hung over a stool, her dress lay on the floor in a pile of gold, and Emma lay in bed in her underwear with her eyes closed.

  
  


Killian crawled into the bed too and pulled the cover over her nearly nude form and placed a kiss on her temple. “Good night, Swan. Sleep well,” he sighed and laid back.

  
  


“Good night, Killian. Thanks for always choosing me as your plus one. I love you.” Emma turned around and pulled onto his arm until she was lying with her back to him, his arm over her hip and their fingers intertwined.

  
  


Slightly confused, Killian closed his eyes and followed her into the land of dreams.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning Emma woke with a pounding head. She slowly opened her eyes but the bright sunlight made her shut her eyes again quickly.

  
  


“Good morning, darling.” Killian’s wide-awake voice made Emma open her eyes again.

  
  


“What’s the time? Do we already have to leave?” Emma rolled over and buried her head in Killian’s pillow and inhaled deeply. She couldn’t hear Killian’s answer as a memory flashed in her head. 

  
  


_They were laughing while standing around on the grass, waiting for the photo booth to be ready for them. Emma laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. “You always smell so good.”_

  
  


_“_ _Is that so?” Killian’s amused expression made her roll her eyes but then he surprised her by leaning down and sniffing himself. “Well, love, I have to admit you don’t smell so bad yourself, let me try again-“ Emma closed her eyes when she felt the scruff on her neck the moment he inhaled deeply. “Hmmm, delicious.” His statement made her heart rate speed up but she tried to stay calm and continue breathing._

  
  


_“_ _Oh, it looks like we are next.” Emma made a step forward, ending the intimate moment and disappeared behind the curtain. Killian followed her and looked around inside. There was a box with different signs and other accessories to wear for the photo and a small bench to sit on as well as an interactive monitor with instructions._

  
  


_Emma took the box and looked inside, hoping to find something to her liking. She took out a sign and a few other items and placed the box on the floor again. “Come on, let’s do this.”_

  
  


_Killian studied the instructions on the monitor before he touched it and started the program. Within seconds they made a few pictures before they exited the booth again._

  
  


_“_ _That was so much fun,” Emma laughed and took the pictures out of the printer. She took Killian’s hand and guided him back to their table where she looked at the photo strip once again._

  
  


“Emma? Did you even hear what I said? Are you still that tired? Maybe you shouldn’t have had that much to drink.” Killian’s voice was close and he didn’t seem happy, or was he amused? Emma wasn’t sure if she could trust her instincts at this time.

  
  


Emma opened her eyes again, looking at him and shaking her head. “I didn’t drink that much.”

  
  


“Oh, really? So you still know what we were doing yesterday, what you did and I did and what we’ve talked about and what you said and I said and-“ His cocky grin made Emma roll her eyes but the same time she felt totally nervous about it.  _No, she didn’t know everything but she could never admit that, could she? And oh lord, what_ did _she say and do?_

  
  


“Of course I do. I told you I didn’t drink too much.” She pushed the blanket aside but the moment she realized she was only in her underwear she covered herself again quickly.  _Fucking hell, why was she just in her underwear?_

  
  


Emma looked at Killian, who grinned at her. “Why so shy all of a sudden?” He bent over towards her, so he only was mere inches from her face away. “You weren’t that shy yesterday. More the other way round.” He placed a kiss on her nose, looking into her emerald eyes. “I liked that side of you.”

  
  


Too much, his confession was too much, especially because Emma had no idea what he was talking about. Breaking the moment she jumped up, ignoring her underdressed state and ran off towards the bathroom. 

  
  


She could swear she heard Killian chuckle but she wasn’t sure. Instead of brooding over last night’s events she decided to take a long and hot shower. 

  
  


“Swan! I’m going for a run by the lake. I will be back in about 30 minutes.” With this said, Emma heard the click of the door. She looked into the mirror and was shocked. She looked like she felt, totally devastated. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were red-rimmed and she was paler than usual. A shower would definitely be helpful now. 

  
  


She undressed completely and stepped under the spray, closing her eyes. 

  
  


_It was half past ten when Emma decided to take a walk. She needed to clear her thoughts, needed to get away from her best friend for a bit, while he was distracted by the groom and some male colleagues near the pavilion._

_She just didn’t think he would come after her that quickly._

  
  


_“_ _Swan, wait! Emma, can we talk?” Killian linked his arm through Emma’s and started walking towards the lake and suddenly Emma felt nervous. She didn’t want to have this conversation now; she couldn’t. Now she needed an excuse not to go to the lake and talk. “Would you please tell me what’s wrong, Emma? Have I done or said anything to upset you? If I have done any-“_

  
  


_“_ _You didn’t do anything, Killian. It’s- it’s me. I- can we not talk about it right now and enjoy the wedding instead? Please?” Emma looked at him with hope in her eyes but Killian only shook his head sadly._

  
  


_“_ _Maybe you can enjoy the wedding, but I can’t. Something is bothering you and I won’t be able to enjoy anything this weekend until you tell me what’s going on.”_

  
  


_“_ _Killian, I-,” Emma turned towards the water, rubbing her arms- not only because of the cold- and took a deep breath. The moment she had to start the most awkward conversation she had ever had with her best friend, the music started and a few other guests crossed their path, dragging them along to join them on the dance floor._

  
  


_This situation was even more awkward. Emma found herself in the arms of a foreign man, Killian stood three people to her left, holding a blonde woman, and looked as lost as she felt. The music changed and the man dragged her along. It was easy to follow his steps and within seconds Emma found herself smiling and having fun. She never was a big dancer except with Killian by her side, but the happiness of the music and the people surrounding them made her smile and relax for a bit. Every now and then Emma searched for Killian but she couldn’t locate him in the crowd. More and more people filled the dance floor and at some point, she was able to make her way off the dance floor eventually._

  
  


_Killian was nowhere to be seen, so Emma started walking towards the lake again, hoping to find Killian there - but he also wasn’t near to the water. A feeling of emptiness filled her up and she didn’t like it at all. What had she done? Was it already too late to talk to him? Did she push him too far away by her behaviour? She must find him - now._

  
  


_The moment she turned around she bumped into someone. A solid and warm frame. When she looked up she stared into the bluest eyes she knew, the eyes she missed so much. “Killian!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, smiling and relaxing instantly._

  
  


_“_ _What’s wrong, Emma? Is everything alright?”_

  
  


_Emma ignored the panic in his voice and nodded, pulling him even closer. “Yeah, yeah - I just missed you and didn’t know where you went. I thought you were mad at me and I-”_

  
  


_“_ _Oh, darling, as much as I want to be mad at you, I can’t and I know you, Emma, you will tell me what’s going on in this pretty head of yours whenever you feel ready to.” He kissed her forehead and suddenly Emma felt something cold and soft on her shoulders. “I tried to tell you on the dance floor that I’ll go to our room, but it seems you didn’t understand. I am sorry, darling, I got your robe, you seemed a bit cold earlier.”_

  
  


_Now Emma couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. Thank you for sticking with me and always knowing what I need.”_

  
  


_“_ _Always, love.” He kissed her forehead again and turned towards the lake. “Shall we take a walk next to the lake?” Emma wanted to answer but at the same moment her stomach growled and betrayed whatever answer she wanted to give. Killian chuckled and took her hand, leading her towards the buffet._

  
  


Emma came back to herself when she heard a loud thump outside the bathroom. She quickly ended her shower and wrapped herself into a towel. She felt a bit better now but everything was still irritating to her. She hated that she couldn’t remember and she hated that she lied to Killian about knowing the truth.

  
  


When she entered the bedroom, Killian stood next to the desk looking outside the window. He was panting, his shirt was soaked and clung to his toned body.

  
  


“Hey,” Emma said quietly but Killian heard her. 

  
  


“Hey, you feel better?” Killian turned around and looked at her. There was no anger in his eyes or amusement, just a tiny bit of concern.

  
  


Emma nodded. “The bathroom is all yours, I still left you some hot water.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. There was still something between them, but Emma couldn’t put a finger on it.

  
  


“You’d better have. Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes.” Killian pulled his shirt over his head while he started walking towards the bathroom. “I ordered in, I hope you don’t mind?”

  
  


Emma shook her head, assuming he could see her. When the door closed behind him and she heard the water running, she took a deep breath.  _What was wrong with her? What happened between them that suddenly everything felt so strange?_

  
  


She took another step towards the window and then she saw it. The photo strip of last evening. She did find it a brilliant idea to have a photo booth at the wedding. Killian and she always made a ton of selfies at such events or whenever they were together, but having a photo booth and using accessories were a whole other level.

  
  


She took the photo strip and looked at the three pictures. The first one was a typical Killian and Emma selfie, them clinging to each other, smiling happily into the camera, their faces touching. The other two were nearly identical, although in the last one they used some cat ears, a mustache, and glasses. Emma could remember those moments; she had that much fun in there and was sad how quickly it had been over. 

  
  


A big smile appeared on her face but it vanished again when she realised she was not holding one but two strips in her hand. Different ones. First she had thought the booth had given them two copies, but that was not the case- instead she was staring at three new pictures which nearly made her faint.

  
  


The pictures must have been taken after Killian went for her robe, she couldn’t even remember using the photo booth a second time. These weren’t typical Killian and Emma pictures, no, these pictures made Emma’s heart race - these pictures showed them kissing.

  
  


Her breath quickened and her hand started shaking. “Emma?” She spun around abruptly, staring at Killian who was toweling his head and wearing nothing except a white towel hanging low around his hips. She couldn’t say a single word, as much as she wanted to ask him what had happened and when they took these pictures, she couldn’t. “Emma, love, what’s wrong? You are paler than a sheet and you haven’t moved since I’ve left you ten minutes ago.” When his eyes fell on the object in her hand, he swallowed audibly.

  
  


With two long strides he was by her side, staring at her and waiting. Emma looked from him, to the pictures, and back to him. “What’s this all about?” Emma’s voice was calm but inside she was shaking.

  
  


“Be honest with me, Swan. How much do you remember from yesterday?” He wasn’t teasing her; he wanted an honest answer, and Emma knew she had to give it to him. 

  
  


“Did I really drink that much? Why don’t I remember this anymore? So much? I- I can remember the ceremony and that I got mad at you and then I only remember bits and pieces.”

  
  


“You got mad at me? Why, Swan? What did I do to make you upset? Or did I say something wrong?”

  
  


“No, no, it wasn’t really you who did something, it- it was me, okay? Me suddenly realising something and not wanting to admit it. I- I am sorry, Killian.” Emma stared back at the photo strip; it couldn’t be, could it?

  
  


“What did you realise, Emma? I can’t follow and don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Confusion edged Killian’s voice, and Emma had no idea how to explain her memory loss with the pictures she held in her hand. 

  
  


“Killian, I-”

  
  


There was a knock at the door. “Room service.”

  
  


Emma glanced at Killian. “I will answer the door now and then we will sit down and talk about yesterday, alright?” Emma nodded and only then Killian went to answer the door while Emma went to their bed. She sat down on the edge and waited for Killian who was back with a cart full of steaming food and a pot of coffee. “Maybe we should get dressed first. You seem a bit cold, love.” 

  
  


Emma looked at her bare arms and legs and nodded. She took her clothes and went into the bathroom. She needed another minute for herself. A few moments later they sat on the bed again, both dressed in the same sweatpants and shirts as yesterday.

  
  


“I cannot still believe you stole my shirt,” Killian shook his head and gave Emma a cup of coffee. Emma wasn’t sure why he prolonged the conversation, but she was grateful that he gave her another few minutes to collect her thoughts and relax a bit further. With a smile on her face, she tilted her head.

  
  


“And I cannot believe you just found out yesterday. Do you even know how long I have had this shirt already?”

  
  


Killian shook his head but Emma didn’t answer her own question, instead she sipped at her steaming coffee and grabbed a croissant. They started eating in silence until Killian grabbed her hand. “You know we have to talk about yesterday, don’t you?” He waited for her to look at him before he continued. “But first, I wanted to thank you, Emma. For coming with me, for being my plus one and for always being there for me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He placed a kiss to her knuckles and left Emma speechless.

  
  


She couldn’t do anything more than stare at him, she couldn’t do anything else than opening and closing her mouth about three or four times. He held her gaze but didn’t say anything. Killian squeezed her hand before he sipped at his coffee and took another bite of his scrambled eggs. She watched him munching his eggs and bacon, watched him down his orange juice, watched his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed the sweet-sour liquid, when suddenly another memory hit her.

  
  


_They were sitting at a table, Killian downing his beer while Emma listened to another boring story of one of Killian's colleagues. Her gaze fell on Killian’s handsome face; she was mesmerized by the way he gulped down the golden drink and suddenly she felt hot. She excused herself and went into a bathroom stall, locking the door behind her before she sat down on the closed toilet seat and took some deep breath. When she heard the door open and the sound of high heels on the marble floor, she held her breath again, trying to stay hidden._

  
  


“ _Have you seen Killian Jones tonight? Delicious.” Emma's head snapped up. She had wanted a minute for herself to sort her thoughts on the toilet, but it seemed this wasn't an option tonight. Instead she found herself hearing the most annoying discussion about her best friend._

  
  


“ _Yeah, but he isn't available,” another voice interjected, which made Emma prick up her ears even more._

  
  


“ _Why do you think he isn't available? I haven't seen a ring on his finger, have you?” The first one asked again. Emma pictured her smearing too-expensive lipstick on her too-perfect lips. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Oh, how much she hated these women from Killian's company. There were a bunch of them who were always after Killian and Emma hated them for even thinking about him._

  
  


“ _Because of Emily-”_

  
  


“ _Emily?”_

  
  


“ _Or Amber or-”_

  
  


“ _Emma?”_

  
  


“ _Yes, the blonde high society-wannabe girl. I don't understand what he sees in her.” It was the first one who spoke again and Emma started to get a little angry._

  
  


“ _Oh, come on, they are just friends.”_

  
  


“ _If you say so, but have you seen how he looks at her? He would do anything for her but she is such a bitch, ignoring him the whole evening. If a guy like Killian was looking at me like that I would never push him away. More the other way ‘round, if you know what I mean.”_

  
  


“ _We know,” one of the others sighed before the room was filled with silence._

  
  


“ _I heard he is gay,” someone interrupted the silence and Emma couldn't stop the snort escaping her mouth. Killian being gay was too funny to imagine. How could anyone think that about him?_

  
  


“ _Gay? You have to be kidding me. Killian can't be gay. No, no, no, no,” one woman insisted._

  
  


“ _You know what they say about attractive men, though. They are all gay or married, and as you said before- we haven't seen a ring on his finger and we haven't been invited to his wedding.”_

  
  


And you will never be, bitch _. Emma's eyes went wide at her own thoughts. She shook her head. Listening to these women who made her more than angry, she wanted to walk outside right now and, and- well, what would she do? Did Killian really look at her as if she was special? Could it be that he also had feelings for her? She had to find out._

  
  


_Without thinking she exited the cabin and stood in front of the big mirror but in the otherwise empty room. The gossiping women had left the bathroom without Emma's notice. Taking a deep breath, she washed her hands and straightened her hair and decided to find Killian and finally talk to him. She had to know. Now._

  
  


“Emma?” Killian's concerned voice made her nearly jump off the bed. She looked up and met his crystal blue eyes. “Emma, is everything alright? I really get nervous about this zoning out thing. I never noticed it before this weekend and-”

  
  


“Do you like me, Killian?”

  
  


“I beg your pardon?”

  
  


“I asked if you like me.  _Like_ like, I mean.”

  
  


“Uhm,” Killian fell silent, staring at her but then he took another sip of his coffee and another bite of his crispy bacon.  _Why couldn’t he finally start the conversation he wanted to hold?_ Emma got a little mad although she knew this was ridiculous. So she took matter into her hands.

  
  


“Why did you kiss me, Killian?” The question was out before Emma could stop the words. Killian's eyes went wide before he let the hand with the bacon sink again to the bed and shook his head.

  
  


“I didn't kiss you, Emma.”

  
  


“Liar. There, there is this photo strip and we kiss on the photo and this isn't a kiss among friends that's- that's more.” She felt the hope shimmering in her eyes, and she was now fuelled with adrenaline after remembering more and more of the previous night.

  
  


“I didn't kiss you,” he said again, this time calmer than before. “ _You_  kissed me.”

  
  


“I- what?” Now it was Emma's turn to be speechless. She knitted her brows, looking at Killian while he stared into her emerald eyes. 

  
  


“You kissed me, Emma. Not that I complain, but don't accuse me of doing anything I haven't.” 

  
  


“I kissed you. I kissed you?” Emma jumped up and stared at Killian, she was trying to sort her thoughts when she finally remembered. “Oh my god, I kissed you!”  _Run_. The only thought she could focus on was to run. Run as fast and as far as possible, but it was impossible because she was in the mountains, with her best friend – who she kissed last night and- oh my god, did she tell him she  _loves_ him too?

  
  


“Emma.” Emma shook her head, trying to bring as much space as possible between him and her “Emma, please, don't run.”

  
  


“I kissed you. I – kissed – you!” Emma still couldn't believe it and repeating this fact made it not more real to her.

  
  


“Aye, you kissed me. In the photo booth, before we went to bed.”

  
  


“Did we- I mean did we have-” Emma pointed between them, the shock evident on her face.

  
  


“No, of course not, I would never take advantage of you,” he replied indignantly.

  
  


Emma cocked her head. What did he just say? He didn't say anything like ‘no, we are best friends’, no, he said ‘he would never take advantage of her’. Maybe that meant... No, it couldn't, could it? “What else did I do?”

  
  


Killian sighed and got up, placing the plate on the cart before he went to her, taking her hands in his. “You didn't do or say anything to scare me away, if you fear that.”

  
  


“But I kissed you and did who-knows-what and-” Emma continued to panic and gesticulated wildly with her arms.

  
  


Her words were cut off by Killian's lips. By his warm and tender lips, which now were pressed to hers. After a moment of shock she closed her eyes, feeling the softness of his lips and the heat radiating off him. Instinctually she stepped forward pressing her body against his. Her mind went blank the moment she felt his hands in her hair and against the small of her back; her own hands slid up his arms until they rested on his biceps.

  
  


When he broke the kiss, Emma stared into his deep blue eyes. “Nothing you did or said destroyed anything, Swan. I know you don't know everything by now but that doesn't matter. Ask me and I will tell you, but please, Emma, don't run. Not this time.”

  
  


Emma didn't know what to say. Of course she didn't really want to run but there was still the question of “what if”. She took the discarded photo strip into her hand and looked at Killian. “So, it was me who kissed you?”

  
  


Killian chuckled but nodded. “Yes, my love. You wanted to use the photo booth again and before I knew what was happening you looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes of yours and the next moment you kissed me. It was- I mean, I didn't expect that to happen after you ignored me most of the evening, but before I could respond or do anything else, you pulled away, the moment was over, and we went back to our room. It was late and you were more than ready for bed.” A small laugh escaped his mouth. “But I couldn't tuck you in either because the moment I locked the door, you undressed and fell into bed. I thought you were asleep the moment you hit the pillow but after I came back from the bathroom I saw you were still awake, at least for a moment.” 

  
  


Emma's eyes widened in shock. “What did I do then?”

  
  


Killian squeezed her hands he was still holding. “You said something and shifted so we ended up cuddling in bed.”

  
  


“What did I say?” Emma asked hoarsely. She swallowed thickly, afraid of what came next.

  
  


Killian smiled at her and put a loose strand behind her ear before he traced her cheek with his fingers. “You said something I wanted to tell you for a long while now, Emma.” 

  
  


“And what did I say?” Emma got lost in his eyes, her fear fading completely when she read the answer there before she heard his words. 

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


This time it was her who closed the gap between them, she captured his lips in a soft kiss. She could taste a mix of bacon and eggs on his tongue, she felt the warmth spread through her body, felt his hands on her back and in her hair. Tilting her head she deepened the kiss, walking them towards the bed without breaking the kiss. 

  
  


When the back of his knees hit the bed, Killian sat down and pulled Emma down with him into his lap. Straddling his hips, Emma pulled him even closer before she broke the kiss and looked at him.

  
  


“When do we have to check out?” She asked breathlessly, her fingers gliding through his hair she rumpled up minutes before.

  
  


“We don’t, darling. This room is paid until tomorrow and I know you don't have to go back to work until Tuesday. I took tomorrow off, so we can enjoy another full day here together. If you want to, of course.” 

  
  


A big smile appeared on her face. “Of course I do.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. 

 


End file.
